All In Your Head
by HyperionX
Summary: Pinkie Pie invites Rainbow Dash for a little "test". If only Rainbow Dash had seen it coming, then she wouldn't have to experience the pain. However, is it really what it seems?


**So I actually wrote a story about/involving this show... let's just get on with it.**

 **I know this is my first story here but, will you trust me if I say this story doesn't really focus on gore and death?**

 **Well, only one way to find out... (Cue the laugh) Hey, I didn't say it was an evil laugh.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash went to Sugarcube Corner, as her friend, Pinkie Pie, invited her for something. As she arrived there, she was greeted by Pinkie herself. "Hey Dashie!"

Dash smiled. "Hey Pinkie! So what was it that we're gonna do again?" She suddenly remembered. "A test, right?"

Pinkie smiled. "Yup! We're gonna test 'Cupcakes'!" Now that this certain day finally arrived, she was really happy that Dash came, hoping what she had in store for her would be something she will enjoy.

After hearing that, Dash felt something ominous, like something is going to happen, but she ignored it, as she was eager to take on this little test Pinkie was talking about.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pinkie lead the way and Dash just followed. They went down a couple of stairs, which led to a room that was dimly lit by a single light bulb. Dash found it a little creepy. She couldn't really see anything, so that's why Pinkie guided her. They sat down on a sofa that was very comfortable. Dash wanted to find out what it was made of, but she decided to ask Pinkie about it after her little "test", if she ever gets the chance to. She also saw some bite marks on the armrest, making her suspicious. What made her a little terrified was the fact that there were little red stains around the marks. It looked like blood. She started to become nervous, as things were slowly starting to add up. _The dimly lit room, the bite marks with blood stains. It all makes sense now! I have to get out of here, FAST!_ Maybe she was just over thinking things. _Pinkie would never do such a thing, right? But why would the room be like this? And why am I the only one invited?_ Her thoughts sealed her decision.

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie and nervously said, "H-hey uhh Pinkie I think I should-" she was cut off when she got surprised by Pinkie. The way she smiled was unsettling, and to top that, she slowly turned her head to look at Dash, in a very creepy way. Her mouth had red stains around it. Rainbow's fear went overload when she heard Pinkie laugh maniacally.

"YOU'RE NEXT DASHIE!" Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from her, and she got up from the sofa. She kept going backwards until she hit the wall. This caused some objects to fall, which made Dash shriek in horror. Her eyes widened at the sight. They were skulls and bones.

"Y-you're sick! W-why would you do this?!" Rainbow Dash said, with fear obviously present in her voice.

Pinkie, who now had a knife, said, "I told you Dashie. Cupcakes!" she was about to stab Rainbow Dash, who just closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp object to end her misery.

"So Dashie, are you ready?" Rainbow Dash quickly turned to look at Pinkie, alarmed by her voice. She noticed they were still sitting on the sofa. She could barely see Pinkie's face, but she still saw the smile that never seems to leave it, the smile that she didn't find unsettling at all.

"W-what?" She realized it was just in her head. None of it really happened. She didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved, afraid that it will actually happen, based on the things she saw on the sofa, as well as the spooky dim lighting of the room. She just stared at Pinkie.

"Dashie? Hellooooooo? Are you there?" Pinkie waved her hoof at Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash finally got out of her trance. She had to get out of here. "Oh ummm Pinkie? A-actually, I-I need to go s-somewhere else, y-yeah." Dash replied.

Pinkie was a little saddened by this, but she noticed Rainbow Dash kept on stuttering when she talked. "Dashie, are you okay?" Pinkie went closer to Dash, a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Y-yeah, I just need to go somewhere else…" Rainbow Dash moved back a little, but when she saw Pinkie's face, which was full of concern, and a bit of sadness, she felt bad. _Maybe I'm just overreacting… Pinkie wouldn't hurt anypony, right?_ Hoping she was right, Dash decided to stay. "Actually, you know what? I'm gonna stay here with you!" She smiled. _Yeah! What am I so worried about? This is Pinkie Pie we're talking about, Ponyville's sweetest pony. Oh, did I just make a pun?_ Dash chuckled at her own joke.

Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped in joy. "Yay! Now, it's Cupcakes time!" Dash just smiled, but the fear about her daydream coming true was still there.

* * *

About three hours have already passed, and Rainbow Dash remained still, frightened. "Please... don't do it..." She pleaded her friend.

"Sorry Dashie but it's too late for that!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

Rainbow wanted to stop her, but she couldn't move. Every move Pinkie did, made her tenser. Pinkie was getting closer and closer to her "objective" and Rainbow's pupils shrunk. "No, Pinkie! Please!" She looked at her. She wasn't overreacting. It was a life or death situation.

Pinkie just laughed at her friend's reactions. She really enjoyed playing with Rainbow Dash for the past hours, and now it's time that she did this. She made her next move, careful not to have any unwanted slashes on the character.

Rainbow Dash couldn't bear it. She could feel the pain. Death was imminent. Pinkie was ready for the final strike.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rainbow Dash screamed in agony. Was it really all over for her? She felt like she was stabbed, or maybe even had her cutie mark cut off, and her wings removed, along with other parts of her body.

Pinkie looked up at the ceiling for some reason and had a look of disgust on her face. "Ewww! Too specific! And what kind of pony would do that to somepony else? That's just evil! EVIL!" Rainbow was confused as to what Pinkie said, but didn't bother saying anything due to her distress.

As they heard the game over music, Pinkie just laughed. "For a game over music, it's pretty catchy!" She did a little dance, and after that, she looked at Rainbow Dash. "Oh come on Dashie that wasn't so bad!"

Rainbow Dash finally calmed down, looked at Pinkie, and replied, "What?! No! The boss obviously looked like it wasn't meant to be beaten by one player, YET you still didn't revive me! My character just lied there doing nothing!"

Pinkie just chuckled nervously. "Oops..."

Rainbow Dash pressed the button on the controller to restart. "Great, now we have to start all over again. This is the third time we've restarted this level! I refuse to be beaten like this!" She got curious of something. "What level is this anyway?"

Pinkie replied. "Three. I haven't played this before actually, that's why I invited you, so we can both play it first, but I heard there's twenty levels."

Rainbow Dash facehoofed. "Wow… I guess that shows how much we suck then." She frowned.

"Oh cheer up Dashie, at least we get to play longer! That means more fun! Besides, we'll get better eventually!" Pinkie reassured her.

Rainbow Dash regained her confidence. "I guess you're right. Now let's go beat these guys!" She raised her hoof, now ready to play the difficult third level again.

"Yeah! We will save the sweet cupcake people from the evil hands of uhhhh… whatever his name is!" She got a soldier helmet which appeared out of nowhere and wore it, and put a serious look on her face. A pink backdrop also appeared as she did a salute. Knowing Pinkie Pie, Dash didn't find that strange. They continued playing until the sun went down.

* * *

It was time for Rainbow Dash to go home. "You know Pinkie, I had lots of fun!" She displayed a big smile on her face. "But I can't believe we only cleared like four levels after that third level... man, I hate that level…" She scowled, remembering how many times they had to restart.

"I had lots of fun too, Dashie!" Pinkie bounced up in joy, happy that her friend also enjoyed. "But don't let that level get to you. We already beat it anyway!" She grinned at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah I know. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash flew up, and Pinkie waved goodbye, but Dash suddenly turned around. She wanted to ask Pinkie about something, something that caught her attention back in that room. She went lower and landed. Pinkie was about to go back inside, but she heard Dash's voice. "Pinkie, wait!"

Pinkie turned around and saw Dash. "What is it Dashie?"

"What's up with that room anyway? It looks so creepy." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie replied, "Yeah, about that, I keep asking Mr. Cake to put more lights in there but he keeps on forgetting. They even call it the 'Fun Room', but it doesn't look so fun when there aren't enough lights for the place."

Rainbow had another question in mind, it's the one that she found rather disturbing. "Umm Pinkie... why did the sofa have bite marks on it?" She was actually a little scared when she asked, knowing that she probably just doomed herself by revealing Pinkie's secret scheme, if it was even true.

Pinkie's response, however, was one Rainbow Dash didn't expect. "The sofa had bite marks?!" She was actually surprised. Then suddenly, it hit her. "Oh! I heard that it was a sofa Mr. and Mrs. Cake bought a long time ago. They said that the inside was made out of sweet food!"

Rainbow had her mouth agape, surprised. It was the first time she heard that a sofa was made out of actual food. _Wow! I can't believe food can be so comfortable! It's kind of a waste though..._ She blinked a couple of times as she regained her composure. "Well... that explains it..." _But what about those red stains around it?_ That's one question she didn't want to ask, uncertainty clouding her mind.

Pinkie snickered. "I heard that it was Mr. Cake!" Rainbow's thoughts were interrupted. "One day, he just couldn't resist anymore, and he bit the sofa!" she ended up laughing. "Oh! And from what I remember, he said it tasted like strawberry filling!"

Rainbow sighed in relief, though she didn't make it obvious for Pinkie to notice. "Wow, and I thought it was something else." she mumbled. She decided to end this little interrogation with Pinkie Pie. "Well, I gotta go. See ya Pinkie!"

"Bye Dashie!" Pinkie waved Rainbow goodbye. She went back inside the bakery and went down a couple of stairs to go back to the dimly lit room she and Rainbow played in earlier. She giggled. "You must be hiding a lot of special ingredients, aren't you?" Whoever she was asking didn't even bother to respond, either due to immense fear or because of losing the ability to move.

Of course it couldn't move, it was the sofa. Pinkie couldn't resist anymore, and bit the sofa's armrest. She smiled as she was about to taste the sofa's sweet flavor. The all so familiar red stain Rainbow talked about slowly oozed out of the bitten area. "Oooo strawberry filling!" Without hesitation, she swallowed it, not even getting the chance to actually taste it. However, after the filling went on her tongue, she finally got a taste of it, and realized why Mr. Cake only ended with bite marks. The filling tasted horrible. Her face scrunched in disgust, and stuck her tongue out. "Blech! Ew ew ew ewww!" She used her hooves to try to get the filling off her tongue. Pinkie was finally able to get the disgusting taste off her tongue. "The sweets are evil!" she slowly walked backwards, and she can imagine the sofa laughing evilly at her. Pinkie glared at the inanimate object. "Bad sofa!" She continued glaring at the sofa as she walked backwards up the stairs and went out of the room.

Rainbow Dash sat on her bed, about to sleep, but there was just one thing in her mind. _If Mr. and Mrs. Cake bought that sofa a long time ago, wouldn't that make the sweet food inside... expired now?_ She lied down, and draped the blanket around her, getting sleepier every passing second. _I just hope Pinkie... doesn't eat... any... of that..._ She yawned, and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope my first story about MLP didn't terrify you, well, at least after that scene.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
